1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fiber optic connector employing a multi-fiber ferrule such as a Mechanical Transfer (MT) ferrule or similar type ferrule that will mate with an optical transceiver, which transceiver is the subject of a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/607,062, bending, being filed concurrently herewith entitled "Receptacle for Multi-Fiber Connector" and assigned to a common assignee.
2. Technology Review
Fiber optic cables are typically joined to one another or connected to active, light emitting or receiving devices, and often, multiple optical fibers must be simultaneously coupled. Further, it is often difficult to properly align abutting fibers or to align such fibers to active devices, such as light sources or light sensors. If misalignment occurs, light passing through the connection will be attenuated and transmission quality degraded.
In instances where a multi-fiber connector is used and the active device is configured in an array containing many such devices, an intermediate lightguide means can be used for aligning and mating the active devices to the connector at the end of the optical fibers. Lightguide means, as used herein, is typically a block of plastic or glass material provided with minute holes or light pipes extending through the block for conducting light from one end of the block to the other. The minute holes or light pipes of the lightguide means align with the optical fibers of the connector. Lightguide features can also be used to align and mate together two multi-fiber cables.
Optical cable fibers can be fitted with a ferrule which houses or encapsulates the fiber ends and aids in aligning the fibers. The ferrule also helps to protect the fibers from damage especially during the processes of connecting and disconnecting. One of the commonly used connector ferrules is the Mechanical Transfer (MT) ferrule. The MT ferrule is a multi-fiber device typically used to simultaneously connect multiple fibers.
Currently, a common multi-fiber connector does not exist that uses the MT ferrule and that can connect into an optical transceiver. Other multi-fiber connectors employing a ferrule, such as the mechanical transfer plug (MTP) and the multiple access connector (MAC) are used for multi-fiber terminations. Such devices are not cost effective to manufacture because their components are generally tubular and must be threaded onto the ferrule-cable subassembly. Also, the MTP and the MAC are not as compact as needed for some applications such as high density back planes. Further, transceivers capable of mating with either the MTP or MAC are not available.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a connector employing an MT ferrule or similar type multi-fiber ferrule that can be received by a transceiver and aligned and mated with a lightguide means or with an active optical device therein or mated with another multi-fiber object.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide a connector employing an MT ferrule or similar type multi-fiber ferrule that is compact and cost effective.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a connector that permits pre-alignment of the ferrule.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a connector that has a low, flat profile, and is accommodating and easy to use on a circuit board.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a connector that has multiple alignment features for assuring proper mating of the ferrule and the lightguide means or the active device.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a connector employing an MT ferrule or similar type multi-fiber ferrule that fits into a transceiver in a predetermined orientation.